The Truth
by kittyrin
Summary: Its finally out everyone knows. Knows what? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**The Truth**

**(A/N): So this is just something I came up with while watching OHSHC during the Physical Exam episode. I hope you like. There might be a few miss spelling since this was finished around 2 in the morning. I do not own OHSHC!**

The Truth

It had happened. How did it happen? No one truly knew, but it was out. Everyone knew the truth about Haruhi Fujoka. The whole school found out that he was a she.

Everyone of course thought it was the handsome idiot of the Host Club, but surprisingly it wasn't him. Nope, not him. So when did it happen? It happened during one of the hottest days of the school year.

Everyone was dragging themselves to their classes, then out of nowhere, "WHAT HARUHI IS ACTUALLY A GIRL!"

Everyone knew.

After about a week all the girls had come to except it and moved on with their lives, and still would ask to come see her. Haruhi was still a natural after all as she gave all the girls advise about house cleaning and cooking (Not that they would probably use it.) The girls also gave some advice to Haruhi about what she could do to help her appearance, but they were never mean about it; it was because Haruhi was already pretty, they just that she could advance it even more.

Haruhi actually did take some of their advice as her appearance did actually change a little bit; sadly for the Host members they weren't the only ones who noticed her change.

Nekozawa-Senpai was one of the first guys outside of the Host Club to notice the change. Haruhi was running an arron for the club when she bumped into the Dark Prince. "Oh sorry Nekozawa-Senpai, I wasn't really paining attention."

Nekozawa didn't know what to say, not even anything creepy. He for once wished that his puppet Belzineff the Cat Doll could actually talk for him. However, before he could actually get more than a couple of words than "its okay Fujoka," she had to rush off before she was late.

"See you later Senpai," Haruhi smiled at him as she walked off. When she was finally out of sight the black wig that he always wears fell off, and he didn't even react to the light that hit him. For him Haruhi's smile was actually brighter than the suns.

The next to notice was Yasuchika and Satoshi. They had come to see their brothers, well Satoshi had come to see Mori, and Chika was actually dragged. Before Satoshi could greet his brother Haruhi had walked by the scent of strawberries wafting behind her mixing with scent tea that she had been caring earlier.

"Oh hey guys, you must be here to see your brothers," stated Haruhi as she smiled at them.

"Uh," both boys said as they took in her appearance.

"Yeah were here to see our brothers," Chika finally spoke for him and Satoshi. Both automatically just walked over to their brothers like they were in a trance. They knew from the looks that their brothers were giving them that they were going to have a long talk when they got home.

Of course it was no surprise to Ritsu Kasanoda that Haruhi had changed a little; it just made him even more nervous to be around her which just peeved Tamaki and the other Host.

But what really pushed the Host over was when a few the football players started to take notice of Haruhi mainly Takeshi Kuze best friends on the team Makoto Tohgouin (vise president) and Hayato Tarumi.

There had been more than one occasion when one or both would try to ask for Haruhi as a Host. The Host had tried their best not to let them in, but then they would bring up that Satoshi, Chika, and Kasanoda got permission to visit. That's how they won most of their arguments.

Finally the next big thing happened; it was the last straw for the Host Club boys.

"Haruhi will you go out with me?"


	2. Chapter 2

**The Happening **

**(A/N): I do not own OHSHC!**

The Happening

Oh yes ladies and gentlemen it happened someone dared asked Haruhi to go on a date with them. This person obviously had a death wish as all the host had the same thought. 'This person is so dead.'

So who asked the Host Club's princess? It was the News Paper Clubs president Akira Komatsuzawa. His flunkies thought that bump on his head had to still be there from the last time he had tried to bring down the Host.

They had warned him what would happen if he tried that again. However, to their dismay, the dorky president just commented that, "By having the hottest pariah on campus his popularity would sky rocket.

Another priceless item that sat in Music Room 3 had been shattered when Akira had asked Haruhi out. Chika and Satoshi quickly herded everyone else out of the room before the Host could blow up.

The words "KILL" and "DIE" were written all over their faces. The darkest ones were Mori, Hunny, and Kyoya.

Haruhi, the oblivious one as always, did not see their faces as she was faced away from them and looking at a sweaty and nervous Akira. The girl was just shocked that someone actually went out and said those actual words.

The thought process that was going through her head was, 'is he for real.' That's it, nothing too big. It's Haruhi after all.

Finally, she decided to give the sweaty guy his answer. "Um sorry, but your just not my type."

The Host Clubs thoughts, "So Blunt!"

Everyone else who was listening, "So Cold!"

Bosanova however was the only one who could sympathize with him, but of course he got the better hand of the rejection; 'at least I got shut down before I could actually ask.'


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N): So I have decided to continue this story as I will have nothing better to do besides my now online classes, other stories, and reading other fanfictions and watching anime. The world as I have decided has flipped its, well you know. With everything closing and people not working what else is there to do? I hope everyone is staying safe and healthy through this time of crazy as most of the world tries to hog all the toilet paper and what ever they think they need for Zombie Apocalypses. So with that said so I don't lose what, crap, I have left and not punching a wall I will be updating at least will more often more than well I don't know. Also as I write this letter I am 10 types of ticked right now, so I will end this for now. Please be safe and and healthy through this time of crazy, and don't forget to wash your hands.**


End file.
